A temperature control valve or a thermostatic valve assembly of bathroom equipment is employed to adjust or set a temperature of a water supply. A conventional valve assembly is mounted on a wall of a bathroom and contains a body on which a holder is formed. The holder includes an accommodation chamber configured to accommodate a mixing valve covered by a decoration cover, and the holder includes a control bar for controlling the mixing valve. The holder includes a cold-water inflow connector horizontally extending from a first side thereof, a hot-water inflow connector horizontally extending from a second side of the holder opposite to the cold-water inflow connector, a first outflow connector, and a second outflow connector. Thereby, after cold water from the cold-water inflow connector and hot water from the hot-water inflow connector flow into the holder, they are controlled by the control bar so as to adjust flow and mixing rate of mixing water of the cold water and the hot water in the mixing valve, and the mixing water is controlled to flow toward the first outflow connector and the second outflow connector at a predetermined flow and a set temperature. Furthermore the mixing valve mates with a pressure balance valve so as to obtain a constant temperature.
The first outflow connector is in connection to a shower via an upper water tube, and the second outflow connector is coupled to a faucet via a lower water tube. The cold-water inflow connector has a first fixer configured to house a first stop set, and the hot-water inflow connector has a second fixer configured to house a second stop set, such that the cold water and the hot water respectively flowing through the cold-water inflow connector and the hot-water inflow connector are controlled to flow or stop flowing in maintenance.
In construction of a building, the cold-water inflow pipe, the hot-water inflow pipe, and the mixing-water outflow pipe are housed in a basic wall, such as a wooden wall, so as to test water leakage. Thereafter, tiles or other decoration materials are adhered on the basic wall. To avoid damage the valve assembly, a protective cover is connected with the body so as to protect the accommodation chamber.
A front fence of the protective cover has a depth higher than the basic wall and equal to a depth of construction, and outer walls of the tiles and other decoration material flush with the protective cover, after adhering the tiles or other decoration materials on the basic wall. To preserve the depth, a height of the protective cover higher than the basic wall is measured by a ruler or other measurement tools, when the valve assembly is locked on a wooden rack in the basic wall, thus causing measurement inconvenience and errors.
Before testing the water leakage, the protective cover is removed from the holder by unscrewing the screw bolts from the protective cover and the holder so as to fix a testing lid in the accommodation chamber, thus testing the water leakage. Thereafter, the protective cover is connected with the holder by screwing the screw bolts via the holder and the protective cover, after testing the water leakage and detaching the testing lid, thus having troublesome test of the water leakage.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.